Worlds Aprat Unity of the Sailor Senshi
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: In a world, where nothing is what is seems, and evil forces linger, a group of sailor senshi from differnt dimensions are trapped in this world. With differnt threats poping up, will they beable to defeat the enemy and get back home to their own dimension
1. Prologue

Disclamier:  
  
Welcome to the Prologue of "Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi". Just to start things off I don't own Sailor Moon, that belongs to Naoko Takuechi. But I'd like to point out that this fanfic is about Otaku Sailors, not the original Sailors.   
  
So if you don't like it, leave now. Another thing, only one of these Sailor's is actually mine, the other three (that have alowed me to use them so far) belong to my good friends Kashoku, Alicia, and Selene. Thanks you guys!   
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. It's goanna be a while before I post the next chapter, because I wanna wait to see if more people wanna have me add their characters in. If your reading this, and are a reviewer, drop me an e-mail with info about your Senshi.  
  
With all that out of the way, here's the Prologue.  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi - Prologue  
  
'Come to me, Sailor Scout.' Selene awoke from her dream with a gasp, breathing heavey. She hda long silver hair, silver eyes, and dog ears, and woar a green kimono. Beads of sweat had gathered on her face.  
  
'What was that?' Selene thought to herself 'That seem way more than a dream...'  
  
"What's wrong Selene?" Kyitien asked from the tree about Selene. He had gold hair, gold eyes, dog ears, and a blue kimono.  
  
"Nothing." she lied "Go back to sleep Kyitien."  
  
Kyitien shrugged and closed his eyes again. Selene looked at the shy 'Something's going to happen.' she though 'Something bad.' and with that, she snuggled back down and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere, far away, a woman laughed evilly, "Sooner than you think young one, much sooner than you think."   
  
A man appeared from out of the shadow's, like the woman her was just a shadow. "Is everything read for our...guests?" he asked in a cold and harsh ton.  
  
"I bet she hasen't." Another man said stepping out of the shadow's. He was smaller and obviously younger than the other man.  
  
"So you dout my powers?" The woman asked, and the wind began to blow hard.  
  
"No." The first man said, "But fail me, and you won't like long enough to regreat it." then dissapeared into the shadow's, along with the younger man.  
  
"Why those little!" The woman said to herself, "Me? Fail? The very idea is ubsurd!" then she remembered why she had agreed to do it in the first place.  
  
"As long as I can have the souls of the Scouts, it dosen't matter that they think." the woman pointed what looked like her hand to her right and said, 'Light." then a beam of purple light shot from her finger and hit a crystal making thee intire room light up.  
  
The woman is dressed in a purple, blue, silver, and gold dress. It had so sleeves, and was cut in a way that it only covered her vital part's. She walked to the center of the room, where an abundance of inseance, candles, and herbs. In the center of the display were 4 crystals.  
  
(A/N: The number of crystals in the center of the display may change if more people want me to us their sailors)  
  
"Everything is ready." the woman spoke. closing her eyes and lifting her hands over her head.  
  
"Spirit's of the elements,  
  
Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire,  
  
Bring forth your power!  
  
Water bring Rain,  
  
Earth bring Bust,  
  
Wind bring Storm,  
  
Fire bring flames,  
  
So that I can bring,  
  
Senshi to this world at the sound of their names."  
  
As her chanting filled the chamber, the crystals began to glow. One was blue, another was green, the third was yellow, and the last was red. The woman brought her hands together and placed them on her chest.  
  
"Darkness, Earth, DarkStar, and Nebula I summon you!"  
  
At the spund of the last word, the crystals exploded into energy, sending it flying in the form of a beam of light of there color up through the open ceiling and out into outerspace. The woman chuckled, then it grew louder and louder and louder, untill her laughted boomed throughout the empty chamber as the lights flickered out.  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
Did that seem short, it seems alot shorter than when I wrote it down on paper. Anyway, please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
  
Welcome to the First Chapter of "Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi". I don't own Sailor Moon, that belongs to Naoko Takuechi! So don't sue me!!!!!!! Anyway, I also don't own the other Otaku Senshi in this fanfic!  
  
Just another thing I want to point out, I'm to lazy to go back and chance the Prologue, so just to tell ya Selene has been pulled out of the project. So eventually I will chance the Prologue, but only the part where Selene and Kiytien are. And VenusLove and Kage's Sailor's are also being added to the story!  
  
I think that's it, anyway, on with the chappy! ^_^  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi - Chapter 1  
  
The beam's of light zipped through space, twisting around one another like a dance of light and color. They came close together, and in a flash spread apart in different directions. Unknown to the sailor senshi who were going on with there lives as "normal" that the light's were streaming towards them.  
  
"Your left ChibiUsa, you have to defend yourself from all sides!" a red head with green eyes wearing a green and blue eternal sailor fuku yelled at a girl with pig tail's and red eyes and a pink and red eternal sailor fuku as she kicked a youma in the stomach knocking it back.  
  
"I'm trying but it's not that easy! And Eevee, don't call me ChibiUsa, it's Usagi!" the pink haired girl yelled back at her red head companion. Eevee just ignored her, it was strange how when her fellow senshi had left for a trip to America that all these youma had shown up, maybe it was because they weren't there that made it seem like there were more youma. "Pink sugar moon attack!" Usagi yelled, her Heart Rob pointed at the youma as pink heart's of energy shot at them and ultimately destroyed them.  
  
When all the youma had been destroyed ChibiUsa turned grinning at Eevee triumphantly, her eye's floated above Eevee's head to the sky and her expression changed to that of confusion. A green light was shooting through the sky, not coming at them, but circling like it was looking for something.  
  
"What is that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Eevee answered, but at the sound of her voice the green light shot at her and wrapped itself around Eevee in it's green light.  
  
"Eevee!" Usagi cried, but as she ran over, the green light disappeared taking Eevee with it. The sensation of weightlessness surrounded Eevee, like she was just floating in the strange green light. But the feeling soon subsided as the green light disappeared and she landed on hard ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Great, Cocoon all over again." Eevee stated getting up and looking around. From what she could tell, she was one the edge of an open field near some wood's, and the sky was unusually dark with no star's. "Usagi?" she called, but didn't expect to hear a reply.  
  
"You know if you keep that up, somebody's gonna hear you." a cool female voice said from behind her, making Eevee twirl around to face the newcomer, who turned out to be a girl around Eevee's age. She had brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and got wavy towards the end, and her bang's looked like Usagi's, but her eye's were gold and held little emotion. She also had on a sailor fuku, white body suit, a black collar with one gold stripe, a black choker with a silver eight point star, black skirt with a silver stripe close to the bottom, two gold belts with a silver eight point star in the center, her sleeves were silver and pointed, with white gloves, three black rings, the third one pointed ending just before her elbow, black knee height boot's, a gold stripe at the top with an eight point silver star at the point of each, her bows were gold but her back one was longer and reached her ankles, her brooch was yet another eight point star, and to top it all off she had a golden armband trimmed in black on each of her arm's around her biceps with a black X with a silver gem in between each one, and a golden tiara with a gold stone. "Relax, I'm not here to fight."  
  
"Who are you?" Eevee asked, blinking. The girl didn't answer and just looked at Eevee, her eye's looked at the sky behind Eevee as an intense coldness hit Eevee like a wave making her shiver. She turned around to see dark figure's coming towards them.  
  
It wasn't until just then that Eevee realized she was no longer in her Senshi form and was back to normal wearing her blue jean's and gym shirt. Kashoku cursed under her breath.  
  
"Get down!" she ordered starting to raise her hand's in the air, Eevee dove and covered her head with her hands. "Shooting Star!" a sword appeared in her hand's, star's forming around it, and she ran at the figures coming towards them and started slashing at them. Eevee felt the cold become more intense, and looked up to see one of the dark figure's looming over her reaching down to grab her.  
  
"Sword of darkness!" another female voice, much older, yelled and a dark light hit the dark figure making it explode. A woman dressed in armor like Darin's, but had more a skirt than pants and looked way more feminine, with black hair that covered her ear's and was cut at an angle that made it fallow her face, and serious ice blue eyes rushed in between Eevee and the strange figures "Don't just sit there, transform!" the woman yelled at Eevee over her shoulder. By this time, yet another girl in sailor form had shown up, but she was dodging attacks from the figure's she just looked like a silver blur.  
  
"Earth eternal, make up!" Eevee yelled, her hand above her hand, and a green henshin pen appeared in her hand. After being engulfed in green light, Eevee was back in her Sailor form. With each attack that all four of them hit the enemy with, the disappeared in a small explosion. When all of the figure's had been destroyed, Eevee finally got a good look at the silver blur who had wavy silver hair, black eyes, her fuku had a black collar, silver choker with a small black cross, silver gloves with three black rings ending before her elbows, her skirt was two layer's, top black, bottom silver, a black belt, silver bows with the back one's longer, black heart brooch with a silver cross in the center, a silver tiara with a black stone, and black boot's to about her ankles.  
  
"I see you found the other scout." the woman with black hair said. Eevee turned and looked at the women who had just helped her after she finished making sure that no more of those thing's were coming.  
  
"Okay... let's try this again... Who exactly are you guys?" she asked looking at all of them, who stayed quiet just looking at her with serious or emotionless expressions on their faces. "Okay... I'll start then. I'm Eevee, Eevee Stone." The woman with black hair, who was obviously older than the other two, smiled a 'she's harmless' smile.  
  
"My names Alicia, Alicia Shields. And my friend's here are Kashoku Yamino, and Kurayamino Kage." she made hand gesture's to the two girls standing on either side of her, first to the one with brown hair, and then to the one with silver. The name's seemed to stick in Eevee's mind, like she heard them somewhere, but that happened a lot even with people she didn't know so she just ignored it.  
  
"Alright, what was with those... things?" Eevee asked, hesitating to find the right word's to describe the weird creature's that had attacked.  
  
"They call themselves the Starseed Hunter's." Kage answered.  
  
"There human?" Eevee asked surprised.  
  
"Not exactly." Alicia told her. "They used to be human, until they were consumed by darkness, and tainted by pure evil, stripping them of all free will. Now they are at the control of whoever brought us here." Eevee was confused.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"It's not that hard to tell if you've been there and back." Kashoku said flatly. Eevee didn't bother asking what she meant by that. A sudden powerful energy appeared close by, making all of them look to where it was.  
  
"I think we've got more scout's." Kage stated, her arm's crossed.  
  
"So Eevee." Alicia said looking at her. "I don't know if it's safe for you to stay here by yourself, why don't you stick with us?" Eevee blinked, but it seemed like the only thing she could do right then.  
  
"I guess." she said, hesitation clearly in her voice.  
  
"You can't change your mind you know." Kashoku said "And I can't guarantee that well be there to help you." Eevee tried to ignore the almost mocking tone Kashoku had in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure." Eevee said. Alicia smiled, and Kashoku shrugged. Kage just kept looking at where the energy source was, most likely not even listening to the conversation. An explosion from where the energy source was got them going towards it.  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
...once again... did that seem short? I swear, there longer on notebook paper v.v;; Oh well, R+R and I'll be happy! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Yeah, were at chapter 2! I'm lazy and haven't updated any of my other story's... but you all can beat me up on that later XD Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon, that honor belongs to the great Naoko Takeuchi!I also don't own most of the Sailor Senshi used in the fanfic, except for Eevee and every other character that might appear o.o;;  
  
Sorry VL, but your sailors were only mentioned a little in the last chappy, but I'll try really hard to get them in this one, promise! Uh, yeah. And... on with the fic!  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi - Chapter 2  
  
Soon coming to another clearing, the group came across more Starseed Hunter's and two more girl's in sailor suits. From the looks of it, they needed help, badly. The two girl's, one blond and one silver haired who looked younger than them, had done alright up until that point keeping the Hunter's at bay but seemed to have used up a lot of energy.  
  
Kage was the quickest and ran in first, kicking two Starseed Hunter's and punching another, followed by Kashoku and Alicia who used their sword's, then Eevee who went to aid the other girls. The blond had on an orange fuku and choker, with yellow bows and brooch, her hair pulled up in a tight bun with her bang's hanging down, her glove's went just past her wrist's and her boot's just past her ankle's, and a yellow stone in the middle of her forehead. Her companion, the silver haired girl that was long and the bang's pulled back, had on a silver fuku with black bows and a silver brooch, her high heeled pump's the same shade of black, black glove ring's with no actual glove, and a silver tiara with a black stone.  
  
The blond's blue eye's glared at Eevee as she took a step in front of her silver haired friend who's black eye's were fill of fear. Eevee slowed her pace and put her hand's up slightly.  
  
"I'm only here to help, your just gonna have to trust me on this." Eevee saw the silver haired girl relax a little.  
  
"Introduction's can wait 'till later, Eevee!" Kashoku yelled over her shoulder, and slashed another Hunter with her sword.  
  
"Kage, get them out of here!" Alicia shouted to Kage stepping to the side to avoid some attacks. Kage only nodded, motioned for Eevee to fallow her as she ran into the forest. Getting the hint, Eevee grabbed the two girl's by the wrist's and chased after, dodging branch's and bush's as they ran, Kage a silver blur just a few feet in front of them.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" the blond raged at Eevee.   
  
"You know, I'd be a little upset at all of this, but this REALLY isn't the time!" Eevee yelled back at her. The silver haired girl let out a gasp making Eevee turn to look only to get tackled to the grown by a Starseed Hunter. She hadn't even felt the intense coldness until just then, she gasped for air but the Hunter had put it's "hand" around her neck cutting of her air supply.  
  
"Moon Tiara Shine Illusion!" The silver haired girl shouted as she moved her hands in front of her face, then outward, making silver beams shoot out at the Starseed Hunter. The Hunter recoiled, letting go of Eevee.  
  
"Sun Tiara Nova Shine!" The blond yelled from her knee's, her hand's in fists as gold energy gather around them, then shot out her own beams of gold burning the hunter to a crisp. Eevee was impressed at their attack strategy, but came to attention when she saw two more Hunters remaining. Now it was her turn.  
  
"Earth elemental strike!" Eevee shouted twirling around as a whip of energy appear in her hand surrounded by green, blue, yellow, and red making one of the hunters to jump out of the way and another knocked up against a near by tree. The remaining Hunter advanced toward them, but a silver blur zipped past it's head as it was knocked back like he had been hit, then again and again until the Hunter fell to the ground.  
  
Kage stood on one side of the Hunter looking down at it, then up at them. She gave Eevee a 'I thought I told you to fallow me' look. Eevee sweat dropped and laughed nervously, but they all went tense when they heard a rustle in some bushes.  
  
They all relaxed when they saw none other than Alicia and Kashoku step out.  
  
"Why are all of you here?" Alicia asked.  
  
"We ran into some... trouble." Eevee stated. "So, what now?"  
  
"We go back to camp, it's getting late." Kashoku answered. Eevee looked over to the two younger girls standing beside her, then back to Kashoku with a questioning expression. "... what?"  
  
"Do we have time for introductions now?" Kashoku sweat dropped, making Eevee grin. Alicia sighed and looked over at Kage, who gave her a blank sort of look.  
  
"Only a short one." Alicia said and looked at both girls. "What are your names?"  
  
"Tina Banderuberu." the silver hair girl smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"Trina Banderberu." the blond nodded.  
  
Elsewhere the same woman looked through a portal at the senshi and smiled.  
  
"It would appear that you are on the road to failing me Bellona." The man spoke once again appearing from the shadow's.  
  
"Oh, am I Lethal?" Bellona asked, the man pushed his hood back to reveal intense blue eyes and shoulder length silver blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, Lethal's eyes looking at Bellona with question.  
  
"If you look closely, I have brought two extra sailors here as well."  
  
"They why haven't they been captured?" Bellona smiled a little more.  
  
"Why capture them now? Besides, I wanted to see how strong they were so I sent out some of your weakest Starseed Hunters. Not to mention, they will grow even stronger."  
  
"Bellona you have a few screw's loose in that head of yours don't you?" The other man stepped out of the shadow's. Bellona glared at him.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then listen to yourself." The man said, also pushing back his hood to reveal messy dark blue hair and crystal blue eyes. "We should capture them while they week before they grow to strong."  
  
"Ah." Bellona mused. "I see, your afraid, but think of it Nifte. If they are stronger then they are now when they are captured, think of the power they will have and will soon be Lethal's and yours." Lethal took this into consideration.  
  
"Alright Bellona, but not for to long. I have little patience for this." Bellona nodded and Nifte and Lethal dissolved into the shadow's again. Bellona smirked to herself.  
  
"Soon, very soon. Everything is falling in place." she turned back to the portal, raising her palm's up and purple light appeared as more portals formed, each on with their own sailor senshi in them.  
  
~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
Gah, I'm not going to say it again. You know the drill, R+R!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
Yay! I got off my lazy butt and updated! Okies, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its conventional characters, they all belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi!  
  
I don't own four of the Otaku Sailor's that also appear in this fanfic. But I do own Eevee and every other random character in this shebang of a plot ; Yes!  
  
And without further ado, on with the fic!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi - Chapter 3  
  
The group, after Tina and Trina's little introductions, started heading south through the think brush. Kage was leading, fallowed closely by Kashoku. Alicia was in the middle; Kashoku and Alicia kept sending glances into the dark forest around them.  
  
Eevee was after that, Trina and Tina at her heel. But no-body talking was starting to get to Eevee, not to mention the two nervous auras' she felt behind her.  
  
"So, you two sisters?" Eevee said, breaking the silence glancing back at them with a smile. They both nodded, and relaxed again.  
  
"Yeah, but our parent's died when we were young. So it's just us." Trina said, pushing away leaves from a nearby bush.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters...?" Tina looked apologetically at Eevee.  
  
"Eevee." Eevee answered to the question in the younger girls eyes. "And yeah, a few. Only a little brother really."  
  
"Huh?" Trina asked, giving Eevee a funny look.  
  
"Well, when I became a Sailor Senshi I found out that I actually had two sister's and four more brother's." Both girls blinked. "What about you Alicia?" Eevee asked, turning her attention to the older woman in front of her.  
  
"One." Alicia said, smiling with a hint of sadness. "A little brother, but I don't get to see him much anymore."  
  
"What about you two?" Trina called to Kage and Kashoku. Kage didn't reply, neither did Kashoku. "Gees, sorry." Alicia laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about them, there not really people friendly when you first meet them. But once you get to know them, they'll warm up to you." Alicia said, thought by the tone of her last statement Eevee wasn't sure if Alicia was sure of that fact either. The bushes and tree's stopped at a small clearing in what looked like the middle of the forest. It wasn't much, but there was a small ring of stones with sticks and firewood in the middle.  
  
"Don't wonder off 'cause I'm not goanna go look for ya." Kashoku stated coldly, de-transforming and taking a seat lounging up against a tree on the other side of the clearing. Eevee got the feeling that the statement by the now black t-shirted, jean-wearing girl was directed more towards her than anyone else. Alicia also de-transformed, Eevee saw her outfit to be long black pants and a long sleeved denim blue turtleneck, and was bent down next to the ring of stones, trying to get a fire going.  
  
"Here, let me." Eevee said after de-transforming, walking over and bending down next to Alicia. Alicia watched as Eevee pointed her index finger at the wood, and concentrate. "Fire." Eevee whispered, and a flame started where her finger was pointed and slowly consumed some of the wood becoming bigger.  
  
"Neat trick." Trina said, Tina and herself had de-transformed and were now looking amazed at the growing fire. Trina had on a pair of faded jeans, and a fading yellow shirt, while Tina had on a black shirt and gray long sleeved shirt. "How'd ya do that?" Eevee blew on her finger.  
  
"Lot's of practice." Eevee stated and winked. The two younger girls settled down next to the fire as well. Eevee looked around. "Hey, where's Kage?" Alicia pointed to the top of a tree, where Kage was, de-transformed, wearing a pair of jeans, and a gray spaghetti strap shirt; literally standing on the very top, her arm's crossed staring off into the distance.  
  
"Kage said there was a Japanese looking temple east of here, so in the morning were going to head over there and check it out." Alicia said, causing Eevee to blink.  
  
"A Japanese temple, here?" Eevee asked, Alicia nodded.  
  
"It's a different world, there could be a lot of thing's here that are a bit strange. Get some sleep we're heading out early." Alicia finished then laid on her back looking up at the stars. Eevee looked across the campfire to see Tina and Trina already asleep side by side. Kashoku didn't look asleep, just deep in thought.  
  
That was enough for Eevee, she laid down and let sleep take her. But it wasn't to long, the little bit of dreamland that Eevee saw made her wake up. On instinct Eevee sat up, the fire was still burning brightly, the moon that was once in the sky was gone, and Kage was still a top the tree.  
  
"What's wrong Eevee?" Alicia asked, a little startled at Eevee sitting up so suddenly.  
  
"Alicia," Eevee turned to look at her "is your brother's name Maromu?" Alicia blinked, staring at Eevee with a confused look.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Alicia was absolutely baffled.  
  
"When I first saw Kashoku, Kage, and you, I thought you all looked familiar." Eevee said, looking back at the fire. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but then it hit me, your Usagi's aunt."  
  
"Usagi's aunt?" Alicia was unsure of what Eevee was saying. "I think you're confused, that would make me Usagi's sister-in-law."  
  
"Gomen," Eevee laughed nervously, "I know who I'm thinking of, but you'd probably know her as Chibi-Usa."  
  
"That little brat?" Kashoku scoffed from where she sat still leaning up against the tree. "How may I ask do you have the misfortune to know her?"  
  
"I guess you could say I found her, about a year after I became a senshi. She somehow came back in time to my time after Crystal Tokyo was attacked. I remember hearing about you all from her and the old senshi." Eevee then giggled a bit. "I guess she was a brat when she was younger, but I know the 'teenage' Chibi-Usa.'"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky." Kashoku said, closing her eyes again. The conversation seemed to have ended with that, and Eevee just continued to look at the fire.  
  
"Not going back to sleep?" Alicia asked, sitting up herself, Eevee just nodded in response. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried about my friends back home." Eevee said, sighing a little and hugging her knees. "When I left it was just Usagi and me, so that means Usagi's fighting youma all by herself."  
  
"Where are the rest of your friends?" Alicia asked, looking at Eevee with a soft expression. It wasn't hard to figure out that Eevee was concerned for her fellow senshi, she hid it well from Trina and Tina, but to the rest of them it was just so obvious.  
  
"In America." Eevee said, "Before we became senshi that's were we lived. We still go back once a year to see our family's, but someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on things." Eevee smiled sadly "It's kind of weird, I had known my fellow inners my whole life, and I would never have thought we were all Sailor Senshi. You have senshi of your own, right?"  
  
"Not exactly," Alicia said, smiling a bit thinking of the group of girls she rounded up and helped became senshi, "but they can take cake of themselves."  
  
"Don't you ever worry about them?" Eevee asked, looking at Alicia.  
  
"Yes and no." Alicia titled her head a bit. "I worry, most of them haven't had any real training before becoming senshi, but I also don't, because I trust them and know they can handle themselves." Eevee considered this for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Alicia." Alicia winked, and then Eevee laid back down and went to sleep. Kashoku, though her eyes were still closed, knew Eevee was asleep and spoke again.  
  
"You're being nice to her... why?" Turning to Kashoku, Alicia gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Kash, were stuck here, with know way of getting home, and there are other senshi here. It's best if we all get along." Kashoku looked at Alicia with an emotionless stare.  
  
"You're babying them." Kashoku said, causing Alicia to glare a little at her. Dawn soon came, peeking over the treetops and causing two of the sleeping senshi to stir. Tina let out a small yawn as she covered her mouth, and then turned her attention to her still sleeping sister.  
  
"Wake up Trina." The silver haired girl looked down at her sister, and sweat dropped when Trina grumbled something in her sleep and turned over. Eevee had been getting up early a lot lately, so it was easier for her to get up, all she had to do was stretch and slap herself a few times.  
  
"Aw, you should've let me do that for ya Eevee." Kashoku said, seeming to be fully awake and smirking at Eevee. Eevee let out a little laugh. After many attempts by Tina, Trina refused to get up, that is, until Kashoku got involved.  
  
All Kashoku had to do was flick Trina's ear once, really hard, and the young girl sat up, grumbling and glaring at Kashoku while she rubbed her now soar ear.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who took so long to get up." Kashoku said, putting her hands behind her head. Trina rolled her eyes, causing Tina to giggle. Kage, who had kept watch all night, stood at the edge of the clearing observing silently.  
  
"Enough playing around, we have to get going." Alicia said, bringing them all back to attention. Kage, turned and started into the forest, fallowed by the rest of the group. The group seemed a little more at ease today, Kashoku joined in the conversation once or twice, though only to put in a sarcastic comment or little insult, she was at least engaging in conversation now.  
  
"Fools." Bellona smirked to herself, watching the girls through their portals. "They are playing right into my hands."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(grins) Squee! I think that is my longest chapter yet =3 So happy, so happy! (clears throat) Oh and yes, please review ! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
  
(clears throat) For Alicia-chan's birthday, I decided I'd updated as one of her gifts. Not once, but twice =3 Yes, you heard right, I'm updating with two chapters now, just for Alicia's birthday   
  
In a way, I'm dedicating these two chappy's to Alicia, because she's such a great friend to me and it's her birthday. Weird, she's turning twenty-five today and it's the twenty-fifth. But I'm just rambling now...  
  
Naoko Takeuchi owns the original Sailor Moon characters, while the rest of the Sailor Senshi in this fanfic belong to their respective owners.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi – Chapter 4  
  
"This is just way to weird..." Tina announced, it hadn't taken long to find the temple, it looked like a Japanese temple, but the place was at least twice the size of a normal temple.  
  
"It's huge!" Trina said, staring in awe at the enormous build before them.  
  
"Kage." Alicia said still looking suspiciously large temple. Not saying anything, Kage disappeared in the form of a silver blur towards the temple. A second later, she returned facing the other direction.  
  
"There are people inside, mostly woman." Kage said in her usual emotionless tone.  
  
"Anything else?" Kashoku asked.  
  
"Most were dressed in the attire of a priestess, though most looked like they were there to train." Kage replied turning back to the temple.  
  
"Do they look like enemy's?" Eevee asked. Kage shook her head.  
  
"Who's there?!" A feminine voice called, a rather young voice. Standing in front of the closest sliding door to the group, stood a young girl, younger than Trina and Tina. The young girl looked about nine or ten, with black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, a red and white priestess outfit with a green beaded necklace, and brown eyes that glared at where the group was, while her hands held a bow tightly, ready to release an arrow.  
  
"We are merely traveler's from far away, we mean you know harm." Alicia spoke, and raised her hands in the air as a gesture of a truce.  
  
"Liar, I bet Lethal and Nifte sent you!" The young girl yelled, from the look's of it she was having difficulty keeping the string from being released from her finger's and sending the arrow into flight.  
  
"Merra!" The young girl, taken back by the yell of what sounded to be her name, released the arrow. The arrow with a zipping sound narrowly avoided hitting Kashoku when she ducked just in time, going over her head, and sticking into a tree behind her.  
  
"Sensei!" Merra cried, turning around. The door had slide open, reveling a woman, also in the attire of a priestess. The woman looked in her early twenties, with long black hair and golden eyes, which looked at Merra with a highly disapproving look. "I was just-"  
  
"Over reacting again, jumping to conclusions again, threatening innocent people again, stop me if I am incorrect Merra in what I have just witnessed." The young girl lowered her gaze at the woman's words. "I'm sorry for my student's actions. My name is Tsukiku, the head priestess of this temple." Tsukiku bowed in greeting.  
  
"My name is Alicia Shields," Alicia said, bowing in return. "and these are my companion's." Alicia gestured to the rest of the group.  
  
"Kashoku Yamino." Kashoku said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Kurayamino Kage." Alicia stated for the silver haired girl standing beside her.  
  
"Eevee Stone." Said Eevee with a smile.  
  
"Tina Banderuberu." Tina bowed.  
  
"Trina Banderuberu." Trina fallowed in code with her sister and bowed.  
  
"I hope Merra's action's haven't caused you to distrust us." Tsukiku said, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "She does tend to over react when it comes to strangers."  
  
"Smart girl." Kashoku murmured, causing Alicia to send a quick glare of warning in her direction, while Trina, Tina, and Eevee giggled.  
  
"Please, the day grows increasingly short, do come inside." Tsukiku smiled warmly.  
  
"But sensei-"Merra protested.  
  
"Merra, don't be rude. I think as proper punishment for you're actions you should sweep the temple and shine the floors." Tsukiku stated, silencing Merra, and walked back into the temple.  
  
"Tsukiku-san, what exactly is the purpose of this temple?" Eevee asked, the group fallowing behind Tsukiku as she led them through out the shrine. It wasn't hard to notice all the priestess' running around, most were so young, some groups lounging around, and other's doing what looked to be training.  
  
"It has always been the mission of this temple to train girls to become priestess'. Some have been here their whole lives, born and raised here, fallowing in the footsteps of their mother's and grandmother's. Other's like Merra were sent here to train by their family's from other villages and temples." Tsukiku said, and entered what looked to be the heart of the temple.  
  
"So there are a lot of girls who train here?" Alicia asked, Tsukiku nodded.  
  
"Tell me, why are you here?" Tsukiku raised her eyebrow in question at the group before her, as she took a seat on the mat laid out in the hall.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kahoku asked, raising her own eyebrow, more in suspicion than in question.  
  
"The reason I just so happen to come and stop Merra was because I sensed something, six strange auras..." Tsukiku's voice trailed off, and the girls seemed to become tense.  
  
"Were not here to start a fight, we only wanted a place to sleep for the night." Alicia stated.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Tsukiku asked, emotionless, but suspicion clear in her golden eyes.  
  
"Far... far away..." Eevee said, hesitating.  
  
"Far away? Another world perhaps?" Tsukiku's expression didn't change, but the girl's expression's went to that of shock. Kashoku had more of a look of anger, and held out her hand causing her sword to appear and lunged at Tsukiku.  
  
"Kash wait!" Alicia yelled, but it was to late. Kashoku's sword came in contact with a blue energy field, and she then was propelled back towards the door with a scream.  
  
"Dark star." Tsukiku said, retracting the shield. "It is as I thought, you are no mere travelers, you are Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Kash-chan!" Eevee yelled, the group of girls coming over to Kashoku's side. Kashoku growled low in her throat and glared at Tsukiku. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kashoku spat, smacking Eevee's hand away and standing up.  
  
"I would suggest you save you're strength Kashoku, I am not you're enemy." Tsukiku stated. "Now tell me, how is it you came here?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
=3 Hope you like guys! Review please! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
  
Yes, the next chapter! I said I would post twice, did I?? Happy birthday again Alicia-chan!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, or some of the Otaku Sailor's in the fic. I do own Eevee and the other character's though   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Worlds Apart; Unity of the Sailor Senshi – Chapter 5  
  
"I see, Bellona is the one who brought you here." Tsukiku stated, after listening to the girls explain on how they got there.  
  
"Bellona?" Tina asked, Tsukiku nodded.  
  
"Who's that?" Eevee asked.  
  
"Bellona is a former priestess who trained at this very temple, at the same time as me, but that was when she was younger, and known as Leriko.  
  
"What made her leave?" Alicia asked  
  
"She is the re-incarnation of the war goddess Bellona." Tsukiku responded, then her expression changed to that of anger. "She decided that she was to go to be just a priestess, so she became a sorceress, started practicing the dark arts and left the temple, after she murdered the elders and head priestess of the time."  
  
"So, she's the bad guy?" Tsukiku nodded in response to Kashoku's question.  
  
"Yes, one of them at least." Tsukiku thought of how to phrase that before she spoke, the looks that most of the girls were giving her was to be expected. "There are also the two brothers, Lethal and Nifte."  
  
"Tsukiku, is there anything else you can tell us?" Alicia asked, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"I suppose there is how Lethal and Nifte came into power, but I don't see how that would be of use to you." But at the look Alicia was giving her, Tsukiku gave up. "Alright. Our world used to be free, each country had it's own ruler, but there was much war and chaos."  
  
"But Lethal and Nifte's great grandfather came to power and brought all the nation's together under one rule, and peace came to our world. When Lethal and Nifte were born, it seemed that the tradition would be passed down from one to another and Lethal would inherit the thrown when their father died. Neither of the two liked the idea of peace."  
  
"It is believed that Lethal and Nifte murdered their parent's in order to inherit the thrown sooner, and even though they were bound by a strict code they ignored it and no one could in force in. Ever since then, the world has plunged into darkness, sickness is everywhere, demons inhabit much of the world, and Lethal and Nifte rule with an iron hand. All seems lost."  
  
"But why bring us here?" Alicia pressed.  
  
"I do not know." Tsukiku said, looking at Alicia with sympathy. "I would guess it is to attain more power, but I cannot be sure." Tsukiku smiled. "You are welcomed to stay here as long as you need."  
  
"We won't be attacked again will we?" Kashoku asked sarcastically, Alicia elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
"No, my students are very well behaved. You just caught Merra... off guard..." Tsukiku said, hesitant on how to say it. Merra was just like her mother, with her father's looks, she was short tempered, and was very irrational, but she always meant well.  
  
Tsukiku stood, still smiling. Eevee couldn't help but hold some respect for her; she was honorable, yet seemed troubled, more than she was letting on.  
  
"I insist that you stay at least the night." When no one protests, Tsukiku turns and walks out of the room. "Two of my student's will be in and show you where everything is in a moment."  
  
Like Tsukiku promised, two young priestess' entered and showed them around. Showed them the meditation room, the prayer room, the path to the hot springs, and finally their sleeping quarters. Six mat's were laid out, some baskets held clean cloths, though all of it was that of different priestess designs, with towels and robes for the hot springs.  
  
Trina and Tina went over to the baskets, going through the cloths.  
  
"They got some cool looking cloths." Trina commented, holding up on to her body. It was a light yellow with pinks here and there, something that seemed to fight Trina. Eevee smiled, but her attention soon feel on the robes and towels, making her smile even more.  
  
"What are you so happy for...?" Kashoku asked, obviously a little suspicious at the smile on Eevee's face.  
  
"I want to go to that hot spring." Eevee said, Kashoku sweat dropped.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm dead serious, and I need something to help me relax." Eevee stated and walked over, grabbing a towel and robe.  
  
"Can I come?" Tina asked, Eevee nodded.  
  
"Why don't we all go?" Alicia asked, thought some of the girls didn't look to thrilled at the idea.  
  
After much coxing, actually Kashoku being dragged to the hot spring, they all sat in the warm water of the hot spring.  
  
"This is great." Trina breathed, her cheek's red from the heat and steam.  
  
Alicia smiled at the younger girls, but when her gaze feel on Kashoku she laughed. Kashoku, who hadn't wanted to go to the hot spring in the first place, stubbornly had her face submerged under water covering her mouth. The look in her eyes told you that Kashoku was plotting on how many ways she could kill all of her companions before morning without letting any of the priestess' know.  
  
"So, any of you girls got a boyfriend back home?" Trina asked, breaking the relaxed silence. Though many of the girls were already red from how warm the spring was, most turned a much darker shade. Kashoku was glaring dangerously at Trina, but she couldn't stop herself. "Kashoku?"  
  
"Naito..." Alicia said in an almost singing voice, grinning. Kashoku fumed, and splashed some water at her older friend, who only laughed.  
  
"Alicia, you got a guy?" Alicia couldn't stop herself from turning red at Trina's question.  
  
"No..."  
  
"But what about this Leo guy I keep hearing about?" Eevee spoke up, smiling mysteriously. Alicia turned redder and sank into the water, Kashoku laughed.  
  
"Kage?" Kage, who had kept her eyes closed, opened them and looked at Trina with her emotionless look.  
  
"I don't have a 'special someone.'" Kage stated, then went back to relaxing. Trina blink, and Tina giggled.  
  
"Okay... Eevee?" Eevee closed her eyes and blushed, remember her special someone, who she had to thank her cousin Peggi and a misadventure.  
  
"Shiryu." Tina smiled, but Trina blinked some more.  
  
"Where have I heard that name before...?" Alicia asked, and titled her head a little. Eevee shrugged, but still smiled, it was always hard for her not to when Shiryu popped into a conversation. "Alright, we've said, now it's you two's turn."  
  
"I don't have one." Tina said, and continued to smile. Trina groaned.  
  
"She could, the guys practically flock to her." Trina said, but then her expression changed to that of a lovesick puppy. "Now, I have one, and he's a total hot, sweet, and he plays sports."  
  
"Wait.." Tina said, thinking for a minute. "Didn't you dump him?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." The other girl's sweat dropped at Trina's ability to forget something like that, but soon started laughing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
=3 Happy birthday Alicia-chan!!! RR please X3 


End file.
